The Bodyguard
by Jacobstruimprint
Summary: Bella broke up with Edward and now he is stalking her. The plan is to make him think she has moved on-with Jacob who is now playing Bella's bodyguard/boyfriend, The thing is Jacob and Bella don't get along.
1. I have a stalker

My first fic so I hope you like this!!!

Bella sat in her kitchen waiting for her father to get home. Charlie had told her that he needed to talk to her when he got home and he had sounded pretty serious so she waited the few minutes for him to arrive home.

_**Bpov**_

I sat there at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie. My life had taken a turn for the worst lately. I moved here to live with my dad...I meet a nice guy named Edward and we seemed to hit it off pretty well. I felt like he was hiding things about himself from me and I had had enough secrets. He told me that it was best that I didn't know but I was fed up. I broke up with him a few months ago and since then weird things have been going on.

One day I was driving and I get cut off by a car and almost drove off the road into a canal. Another time I was checking the mail and when I opened my mailbox there was sharp blades in it and I cut my hand and had to get stitches. And recently there was a break in in the house and thank god I was at my friend Angela's house and Charlie had been at work but my room had been ransacked. I didn't really have to many people I knew so he is the only one that could be behind it.

He just wouldn't leave me alone. I would look out my window sometimes and he would be driving away. He would follow me around begging for me to take him back. Charlie even tried to get a restraining order but couldn't prove that he was a danger to me so that was a bust.

Charlie and I had tried to come up with ways to deal with it but we couldn't figure it out.

Charlie walked in a few minutes later and hung up his gun and took off his jacket as he did every other day, but this day he had a different expression...hope.

C- "Bella, you know I have been telling you that I would figure out how to deal with this Edward problem."

B- "Yeah, and?"

C- " Well, I think if he is stalking you, he thinks he still has a chance with you, but if you show him you have moved on, then maybe he will get the picture."

B- "where are you going with this?" I had to know what he was thinking.

C- "Do you remember Billy's boy, Jacob?"

B- "That little weird, shaggy haired boy? What about him?"

C- "well he is the new rookie detective at the precinct and I think he needs to go undercover as your...your new boyfriend."

B- "What the hell? NO WAY! I don't want to pretend that I am dating that kid he's weird and he is younger than me."

C- "Bella, he is only a year younger than you and hes not such a little kid anymore"

B- "Yeah rite!! what the hell is he gonna do?"

C- "Well he will stay here with you for a few weeks, since Edward obviously still comes around he will see Jacob and maybe he will take the hint."

B- "Yeah okay dad, Jacob living with us for a few weeks, what dad in his rite mind would let his daughters boyfriend live with them?"

C- "that is why I will be staying with Billy for the time being"

B- " So your going to leave me here with a strange boy who I don't even know can protect me...what makes you think he will go along with this?"

C- "Well I already talked to him today and he has agreed to it. He knows how to deal with theses kinds of things so I know he will catch Edward in the act."

What the hell??!! So basically he wanted Jacob, a boy I used to play with and haven't seen for I don't know how long, to come and live with me as a pretend boyfriend?? how far will this have to go before it all ends??!!

C- " I'm sorry to spring this on you Bella but do you have any other ideas?"

He got me there. We have kind of tried everything. But I do not want to live with some strange little kid who can't protect me, what if something were to happen?

B- "Dad I am almost 21 years old, I don't need to be protected by some strange guy."

C- "Just try it Bella, if it doesn't work then we will try something else but just try for me okay, I want this all to stop!"

It was kind of my fault this was all going on, I guess I would have to humor him for the time being.

B- " Fine but if he tries anything on me, I will deck the shi- the snot out of him okay!!"

C- "Good, now I asked him to stop by here so you two could get acquainted."

B- " Hes coming rite now?"

He could have given me some notice but I wasn't going to try to look presentable for him anyway. I just stayed in the black sweats and tight whit tee I had on.

I heard a car pull up in the drive way just then and I looked out the window to see a black Chevy Tahoe in the drive way.

_**Jpov**_

I drove on my way to the chiefs house. I know I was the new rookie and all but I didn't think I would get the dirty work. I would have to pretend to date his daughter while he stayed with my dad. The only reason I even agreed to do this was because he was a friend of my dads and it was a favor to him. I hadn't see Bella in some years and to tell you the truth I wasn't to excited to see her again. I heard around that she was a spoiled brat and that she had an attitude.

I heard she was dating Edward Cullen. I wonder if she knew he was a vampire. Me being a werewolf and all I didn't like the act that the Cullens were trying to play normal. I tried to lead as normal a life as I could but still managed to protect my land. I told the pack about my not so happy task of playing bodyguard to the chief's daughter so they agreed to take over my shifts at night.

I pulled up to the chiefs driveway. The house was just the way I remembered it when I was here as a little boy. As I stepped out of the car I could smell the stench of vampire. The smell made my nose ache. As I walked closer I saw the chief come out to shake my hand. I then saw her walk out of the house and I had to admit she was attractive. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around the small of her back and kissed her on the cheek.

_**Bpov**_

When I was looking out the window I saw him get out of the car and wow, Charlie was right, he wasn't so little and he wasn't a kid anymore, he looked like a grown ass man to be just 20. his hair was cut short and he had a tattoo hon his right upper arm of some type of tribal markings. He was really tall and very muscular. He wore a white tank top with khaki shorts. I had to admit he was handsome. He walked up to me like he knew me and put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

I was in total shock that he did this in front of my dad but my dad seemed to not mind. He led me in the kitchen.

J- " Bella is there somewhere we can talk...privately?"

I looked to my dad who was just smiling. He nodded his head toward my room. I gave my dad the look and led Jacob to my room.

As we stepped into my room Jacob closed the door behind us, he walked over to my window and looked around a little then shut it and pulled the curtains to close it. It was already dusk outside so my room was dark. I turned on the lamp at my bedside as he stood towering before me.

J- " Hi, I think we've met before, but I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

The emotion on his face was not there. He just talked to me like he was really an officer on duty. Look J- "Bella I don't really know you and I don't care to get to know you, my only job here is to keep you safe and to make sure that lee- Ex boyfriend of yours stays away from you. Personally I have heard some things about you and I don't know if they are true or not because I'm not here to be your friend. I take my job very seriously and I don't like to get caught up in the emotions."

Okay, I knew it he was a jerk and this would not work. I would never be able to stay in a house with this ass.

J- "Now I'm good at what I do and I can make this believable...are you going to have a problem with that?"

B- "No!" he was getting more and more rude.

J- " Good, because he will no doubt be around here spying, so I will have to do thing that a normal boyfriend would do, but I need to let you know now that its nothing personal and I am only doing my job."

Was this guy for real. He was so stiff and mean. Charlie must trust him because of how he acted. I knew this would be a bad idea, but I d id want to get rid of Edward once and for all so I will play along...but if he gets to be too much, I will have to beat the shit out of him....or I would try anyway.

J- " Now that we have an understanding I will go get my bags from my car."

He walked out of my room as my mouth fell to the floor. I followed him down the steps as I saw Charlie standing there with his bags in hand.

B- "You are leaving tonight? Why is all this happening so fast?!"

C- " I knew you would change you mind if you thought about it too long so I had to act quickly."

I gave him the meanest face I could manage as he left. He waved goodbye to Jacob as Jacob came back into the house with his bags in hand.

I then gave him the mean look like I gave Charlie and walked off to my room.


	2. Give him a show

_**I HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY, I DONT REALLY LIKE THIS ONE THOUGH.**_

_**Bpov**_

I sat in my room on my bed listening to my earphones playing. I stared up at the ceiling wondering when my life got this way. I was now in the house with a stranger, who is a complete ass, and has to be my "boyfriend"..how did I get into this situation?

I sat there letting my music drowned out all of the negative with my eyes closed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It scared me so bad that I fell off my bed. This shit with Edward really had me on edge lately.

B- "WHAT?...JESUS CHRIST!"

J- "Look, this whole plan is going to be pointless if you and I don't start acting like we are together."

B- "What do you want me to do, I don't like you."

J- " And I don't like you either but, if your ex is lingering around here spying and you are in here alone and we are supposed to be together than whats the point of me being here?"

B- " I don't know I didn't ask you to come" I pushed the play button on my ipod and closed my eyes again...tuning him out.

A couple seconds later I opened them and he was still standing there with his arms crossed looking at me. I took one of them from my ear.

B- "What?!"

J- " So your not even going to try, I'm not doing this for my beifit, I don't have a stalker ex boyfriend, I'm trying to help you here but if you dont want my help I will leave"

he turned towards the door and left closing it behind him. I started to feel kind of bad. He was here to help no matter how annoying, and rude he was. I did want Edward to leave me alone so I guess I could stop being so stubborn and just play along for the time being.

I got up and went down stairs where he was getting his bags together ready to leave.

B- "Jacob, stop okay, I'm sorry." the apology came out not sounding to sincere...and it wasn't due to the fact that I didn't mean it and I hated apologizing.

J- " I heard you were stubborn but damn" he said shaking his head and continuing to get his things together.

B- "I do want your help okay, I do...just stay and help me....please." I think he saw me roll my eyes at him as I said please but he didn't say anything about it.

J- "fine, but if you want ,y help you have to do as I say, I've worked cases like this and I know how to handle things so if you aren't going to listen to me than I don't need to be here."

B- " I'll listen okay just make him go away."

J- "good now close all the curtains in the house and turn on the TV loud"

I gave him a weird look and just did what he said. When all the windows and curtains were closed I turned on the TV and looked at him with a now what. He sat on the couch in the living room and motioned for me to sit next to him. He turned toward me

J- "So if we are going to be together I'm going to need you to tell me everything. How did this all start?"

B- " Well, when I moved here I met Edward and everything was going good for a while. He was kind and sweet and all that but I always felt like in the back of my mind he was keeping something from me."

J- " how do you mean?"

B- "Well he would always have to go out of town for a few days here and there and sometimes he would leave without giving me any notice. His moods would change all the time and he would just be so secretive. He told me that he would tell me more when it was the rite time, but he never would and I got tired of it so I told him it was over. He has been begging me ever since to take him back and I considered it for a while but then his temper got to be too much. Things started to happen when I told him it was over."

J- "yeah Charlie told me about the break-in and the stitches and stuff."

B- "yeah and lately its been getting to be too much, I see him following me sometimes and I just cant take it anymore so I guess Charlie thought this would be a good idea."

We sat there talking for about an hour. He told me about how he always wanted to be a detective and how his dad and my dad have been friends for a long time and how he knows about how stalkers think and all that. The whole time we talked I couldn't help but notice that he doesn't really show too much emotion. He is so damn serious it was like he was meant to be a cop.

Jacob said that form here on out there will be no arguments and no talking about the plan unless we are in a secluded place where no one can hear.

J- "So from now on we will have to leave all of the windows open and really act like we are a couple okay?"

B- " okay, I can do that, but what if he tries to break in again?"

J- " well I can handle him, but just in case I have a gun."

_**Jpov**_

I got to know Bella a little more and I thought she was a total bitch but I guess I was wrong. She is a spoiled brat and all but shes not as bad as I thought. The main reason I signed up for this is really to get my hands on that Cullen. He has been breaking the treaty lately and now I know why. The pack has been after him but we just cant seem to catch him. I figure if he sees her with one of us it will make him angry enough to try to fight. I don't have a gun but Bella doesn't know about the war between us.

She finally agreed to play along with this and really act like she is my girl. I cant wait for the leech to see my hands on her...this is going to be fun.

After our little talk, I decided to act like a girlfriend and cook us some dinner. As we sat there eating, Jacob kept stealing glances at me, and I just suppose he was playing along so I smiled at him too.

After dinner, I told him I was heading to bed to go to sleep and what he did shocked me.

He walked over to me kissed me. It was strange kissing someone I had barley met but I guess I would have to get used to it, although he was a good kisser. His full lips were soft yet firm. He raised his hand to my face as he kissed me, it was more romantic than I ever thought he could be. He pulled away and looked me in my eyes and I thought in that instant I saw some type of emotion show through, but it was short lived as he went back to the couch.

I headed up stairs and got out of my clothes. I didn't use pajamas, it was so Jr. high. I slept in my bra and panties it was more comfortable that way. I was almost asleep when I felt my bed jostle.

_**Jpov **_

I sat on the couch after Bella and I ate dinner and a stench caught my nose. Cullen. I knew he was watching. Bella told me she was going to head off to bed, I thought this would be a good start. I got up from the couch and walked over to her and gave her a kiss that I knew would press him buttons.

I felt her body go limp under mine when I kissed her. This would be easier than I thought. I looked at her and her eyes were closed like she had never been kissed like that before. What kind of boyfriend was this Edward guy anyway?

After watching TV for a while, the smell wouldn't go away so if he wanted a show I would give him one. I headed upstairs and into Bella's room. It was dark in there so all I cold see was her lying in bed. I took off my shirt and got in bed next to her, then the stench of vampire got stronger...he was watching....


	3. The art of deception

**This story is now an Agustblack/-Jacobstruimprint- collaboration. hope you guys like it!!!**

**BPOV**

Reluctantly I opened on of my eyes slightly only to find a dark figure hovering above my bed.  
I stared at the unmistakable outline of the shadow, which seemed to be that of a man. My body froze in fear and I tried not to shake, I thought for sure it was Edward. Maybe he somehow found a way around the decoy that was Jacob Black. So much for that brilliant idea.

My eyes were wide open but I could not see anything but the dark figure leering above me. Nothing else seemed to matter. Slowly I scooted back into my bed as both of my fists clenched the sheet tightly. It was getting harder to breath and the sound of my heartbeat was roaring in my ears.

I opened my mouth preparing to scream when suddenly it was enclosed with a pair of very soft, very warm lips. They were nice but different. Nothing I was used to which meant more importantly that they were not Edwards. Relief and disgust swarmed through my body. If they weren t Edwards I realized who they could possibly belong to someone I loathe. Jacob.

Hell he really was taking this too far. I placed both hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he didn t budge. His hands knitted tightly in my hair as he pulled my face in closer to his. Deepening the kiss even more before he abruptly pulled back.  
The only light in the room was that of the moon that shown through my windows. I could see his face now, not completely clear but I knew it was him. He didn t have a shirt on either and was sitting on my bed now. I looked down his muscular chiseled chest. Granted the lighting in here wasn t good, but I could still see the out line of his muscles and as they rippled when he moved.

"What the hell Jacob?" Before I could finish my rant he cut me off.  
"I' m sorry for taking so long babe, I thought I heard something out side but I didn t see anything."

He spoke softly and more sincere then usual and then winked at me. What the hell was he thinking? Why would I care what he was doing or what he thought he heard ? Oh I get it now. Maybe he really heard something, maybe it was Edward. He was probably watching now. That was what he did best and the reason for this bizarre situation with Jacob. It also explains Jacob s disgusting behavior and the corny wink.

As the realization hit that Edward was watching us now at this very moment sunk him I drew in a fast raspy breath. A cross warning scowl twisted on Jacob s face. He didn t want me to blow our cover. If I protested now it certainly would. I mean what girlfriend turns her boyfriend away when they are home alone together.  
I don t know if I would be able to take our little charade this far and he certainly wouldn t would he? The thought of making out or even going any further with Jacob Black turned my stomach. He was so rude and inconsiderate it that it ruined the whole fact that he was drop dead gorgeous.

After a few seconds of me not showing any sign of proceeding he stood up and removed his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. My eyes grew wide in both fear and astonishment. Just how far did he think we were going to take this? What did he want me to do?  
He kneeled onto the bed in front of me taking my face in his hands so I could look in his eyes. For a split second I saw some kind of emotion flicker, could it be lust?  
"

I am sorry baby." He placed a light soft kiss on my lips before he continued, "Will you forgive me?" another kiss "Please?" and yet another.

Damn he was a good kisser. I felt myself go limp in his arms and as I melted into his body. His arms circled around my waist as he held me close and pulled me down to the bed so I was lying almost on top of him. Maybe this wouldn t be as hard as I thought.

**JPOV**

When I first came into the room I couldn t help but feel nauseous at the smell. Cullens stench was all through the place. As I got closer to the bed his scent became stronger. I was pretty sure he was probably right out her bedroom window. Okay well if he wants a show I will give him one he will never forget.

Knowing Bella wouldn t be able to see as clearly as I could I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Much to my luck I was able to interrupt just as she was ready to scream. If that happened Cullen would definitely be more suspicious then he already was. Her whole body froze as I began kissing her. At one point she even tried to push me away. What was it with this broad? All she had to do was play along and she would be rid of her psycho leech boyfriend.

To try and straighten her ass out I fisted my hands in her hair and gently tugged. She still didn t seem to get it as I explained I heard something outside so I added the simple wink.  
Confusion still lingered on her face. It was like a light bulb went off in her head and realization crossed her face. I shot her a warning glare making sure she kept her mouth shut. I waited a total of 3 minutes for her to make some kind of move. Yet she didn t. She was really starting to piss me off. And for that I decided to make this situation a little more uncomfortable for her.

The look on her face when I removed my shorts and climbed back onto the bed was priceless. I tried to sound convincing when I begged for her forgiveness. It wasn t until then that I noticed what she was wearing or better yet what she wasn t wearing. All the covered her body was a simple white lace bra and panties. Her body was absolutely breath taking and the way her hair fell around her face and hung down her make made her brown eyes stand out.

This is a job, you hate her remain in control Jake. I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn t attracted to her. I hated her she was a spoiled stubborn brat and I didn t want anything to do with her. I wouldn t enjoy kissing her. I tried to convince myself but it didn t work. This woman was unlike anything I have ever seen. My beautiful and I could help myself as I kissed her. This time she didn t hesitate. She molded herself into my body and threw herself into the kiss. I moved my hands to wrap around her waist and gently pulled her down on the bed with me. She was almost on top of me kissing more passionately then before.

Amongst the moans that filled the room I heard the sound of a low throat growl somewhere in the distance. It was low enough that Bella wouldn t have been able to hear. But I couldn t help but smile between kisses.  
Damn if only all my undercover cases could be like this. Here I was making out with a hot girl while pissing off my mortal enemy at the same time. Life is good.

With lightening speed I flipped Bella around so she was lying on her back and I was hovering above her. Our eyes met for a minute and I thought I saw lust and need brimming in her eyes along with something else I couldn t quite figure out. Before I could be sure she was quick to squeeze them shut. I leaned in and began kissing her neck. She moaned as I reached the spot right below her ear and I bit on it lightly causing shivers to run through her body. I was beginning to wonder just what kind of affect this was having on her.  
As our lips met again a loud crashing echoed outside the window. I pulled back and chuckled lightly. Cullen left. He finally had enough. Well at least for tonight away.

I looked down at Bella. I wonder if she knew how beautiful she looked when she was confused. Damn it there I go again.

" Jake? "huh she called me Jake.

I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips before I plopped myself down on the bed.

"Relax; you can go to bed now. He is gone."

She remained frozen in the same position. I chuckled again maybe I had more of an affect on her then I thought. This has become something I can see myself enjoying a little more.

**You know you like it! :)**

**GO AHEAD REVIEW!!!**


	4. Playing Dirty

**Hey guys...I just want to show some love to my Beta---AugustBlack! She is the genius than keeps you wanting more...Hope you love it!!!**

**Thanks Ash!**

**BPOV**

What the hell was he trying to prove? I knew he took his job very seriously but was it possible he felt a little something more during that whole incident?

Maybe I was letting my imagination get the best of me. A simple kiss doesn't have to mean anything. But then again it was more than a simple kiss.

The kiss was euphoric, amazing, just the type of kiss I have always wanted to experience but never got to.

While I had trouble falling asleep I watched Jacob. The deep breaths and slight snoring eventually lulled me into a deep satisfying sleep.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Slowly I stood up and stretched before I pulled on a spaghetti strap tank and a pair of jean shorts. I didn't want to risk another chance of Jacob seeing me in a state of undress.

Once downstairs I spotted Jacob in the kitchen making breakfast. And little did I know he spotted me as well.

"Oh good morning babe." I watched as he placed two plates full of eggs and bacon on the table and then made his way toward me. He gently placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling out the chair for me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I sat down.

"So did you sleep well?" Jake smirked and I met his stare. If he wanted to try and embarrass me I guess I could do the same.

"Well I have slept better." A small smile escaped my lips as I watched his face fall slightly before he grinned wickedly again. I lied though. Never, even before this whole thing with Edward, had I slept any better then I did last night.

"Hell by the sounds of it, that dream seemed awfully…entertaining. I just assumed that you slept well."

Shit. I forgot that I talked in my sleep. I have from the time I was a child. The blush rose feverishly as I pondered what I could have possibly said after a make out session like that. He chuckled and muttered something I assumed was unintelligent.

"So…um…well…what is on the agenda for today…dear?" If he wanted to play I would play.

He took a bite of his eggs and chewed slowly as he watched me. Maybe he could see through my little show. Man I hoped I wasn't that transparent.

"Well…love, dad invited us over for dinner tonight. So I figured we could go a little early and take a walk on the beach." The whole time he spoke he wore the same smart ass smirk on his face. He has no clue who he is messing with. If he wanted to play dirty that was exactly what I would do.

I finished my breakfast and washed the dish. All the while I felt his eyes burning a hole in my body. It was as if a light bulb went off in my head when I got the best idea yet.

I 'accidentally' dropped my dish towel on the floor, bending over to give him a descent shot of my backside. As I turned around I caught his eyes on my body. I knew he would take the bait.

I tried to walk over to him as seductively as I could, hoping the whole time I wouldn't fall and ruin the moment. By this time he had scooted his chair away from the table. As I approached him I ran my hand down his arm and straddled him in the chair. Our faces were mere inches from each other. I made sure I pressed my body close enough to his so that our bodies were touching in the most intimate way.

I ran my hands on his chest up to his neck and placed one on the side of his face as I whispered into the opposite ear.

"I'm going to go shower. You can join me if you want. Just maybe I will show you how entertaining that dream was." I kissed his neck and felt his body shiver under mine. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I leaned in a little closer making sure to rub my core against his now very hard, very prominent hard on. His body quivered yet again as I licked and nibbled on his ear lobe. His hands encircled my waist and held me there.

As I pulled back I could see many emotions on his face. There was confusion, lust, need, and what seemed to be but couldn't … it looked like complete admiration

He shifted in his seat as I stood completely but never took his eyes off me. I gave him a final smile before I turned and walked up the stairs.

I took a deep breath in as I walked away. Never in a million years did I think I could do that. I only hoped I had it in me to put a stop to things if he actually thought I was inviting him to join me.

Very quickly I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. After shutting the door I undressed and stepped inside allowing the hot water to run over my muscles. Just when I thought I was in the clear I heard the bathroom door open. Slowly I pulled the shower curtain back and peaked my head outside to see a very impressive, nearly naked Jacob.

Shit maybe this whole playing dirty thing wasn't the best way to go. That was the last thought I had as Jacob made his way toward the shower and toward me.

**EPOV **

This was complete bullshit. Not only did I have to watch her with another guy now. I also had to hear them. What the hell was she doing with him? A dog no less.

I am better for her and so much more suited. She will realize that eventually. I might have to force the idea upon her a little more now.

The thought of his hands on her body made me cringe. At first I thought it was all a sham a game none the less. Maybe to make me jealous? Who knows? I do know now it isn't. Bella was acting like I never saw her act before. She was never that way with me.

What made it even worse is I could smell her arousal and his as well. That made me sick to no end. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through to her now. It might take a little more convincing.

Bella was doing things with that disgusting dog, things she was supposed to be doing with me. He was tainting her all over. Her mind, her body, everything.

I couldn't bare the thought of what they were doing any longer. I had to get out of here. The sounds, the smell was all becoming too much. There was one thing I was sure of now. There was only one way I would be able to get my Bella back and that was to deal with the dog first. I would have to get rid of him to get her back…..

**OKAY...THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP...WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	5. Mixed Signals

**Chapter 5**

**Mixed Signals**

**JPOV**

I watched her expression as I slowly made my way toward her. Not once did she back down and hide behind the curtain.

No she kept her focus on me and what I was doing. Better make this good, I thought to myself.

Finally I closed the space between us. Placing my hand on her cheek I placed my lips on hers. As I began to kiss her she slowly let go of the curtain and placed her hands in my hair.

I began to kiss her hard and passionately. I was almost expecting her to pull back but she didn't. Her hands tightened their hold in my hair and gently tugged.

Fuck that felt good. I pulled back and peppered kisses down her neck as she moaned softly.

One of her hands snaked up behind my neck, pulling me even closer to her. I gave a quick moan as she captured my lips with hers and pushed her tongue into my mouth.

After a few seconds of our tongues battling for dominance she pulled back and began to kiss up my neck. Shit this was beginning to feel so good, a little too good. I had to keep reminding myself that she was still the spoiled obnoxious brat that I came into the house hating.

However it was getting harder to do that. Especially now that her tongue found my ear. She leaned in and ran her teeth over my earlobe before whispering in my ear, "Come on Jake, what are you waiting for?" Her tone was dripping with sex and lust and I was trying hard to fight back.

She was showing no signs of backing down and neither was I. I could smell her arousal in the air and it took over my senses completely. My mind was clouded with pure lust and right now all I wanted was her, nothing else mattered. Slowly I began to remove my boxers waiting for her to intervene and make me stop but she didn't. Actually the complete opposite happened. She stood there staring at my naked form and the scent of her arousal grew even stronger.

The simple thought of her being turned on by my naked body threw my hormones into overdrive as I quickly stepped in the shower with her. I pulled her body close to mine and began kissing her passionately.

Her hands roamed over my body, touching me everywhere but the one place I was dying to be touched. I pulled away from the kiss and began to suck lightly on her neck. Slowly I began to make my way down to her breasts as one of my hands slid along the inner part of her thigh. I stopped just as I reached the top and slowly slid it back around so I was gripping her backside.

She started to kiss my shoulders as I pulled her even closer to my body. My arousal was now painfully evident as it pressed into her stomach.

Her body was wet and slick and I wanted nothing more then to feel myself get lost in her completely. However I knew I had to get a grip on the situation before it got that out of hand.

She began trailing little nibbles down along my chest and then back up to my neck and jaw line. I stooped down and briefly took her nipple in my mouth and gently sucked before leaving peppered kisses and moving to the next one.

Her head titled back and she pushed her breasts out further inviting to indulge even more. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning my name. Much like she had in her sleep last night.

I began to kiss my way back up to her neck. Once there I sucked lightly as she moaned even louder I sucked a little harder. She began to grind her body into my hardened member. I felt my willpower begin to weaken and for a split second I lost control of my senses as I bit down lightly on her neck.

She moaned my name once again and I was brought back to reality. What happened to playing it cool, I though to myself. I had to put an end to this while I still could.

Slow and awkwardly I began to pull my body away from hers. I reached out and grabbed her shampoo and squeezed some in my hands. She watched my very intently as I began to massage the shampoo into her hair and scalp. Then I grabbed her purple sponge and began lathering her body with the body wash as I lightly washed across her body. I began at her shoulders making my way down her arms and across her chest and down her stomach.

She leaned back up on her tiptoes and began kissing me again as she pressed her wet, soapy body against mine. I broke this kiss and continued washing down her body. She moaned and I felt her hands move up and around my waist. Then I felt the one slide down further as she tried to grasp my hardness I quickly intervened as I grabbed her wrist.

"No time for that love. We have to hurry up or we will be late." I stared down at her before leaning in and softly kissing her on the lips. As I broke the kiss I noticed she was trying to regain her composure. I took a deep breath and all I cold smell were Bella, me, sweat, lust, desire and arousal. I had to get out of this room now.

**BPOV**

I watched as he quickly hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him before walking out of the bathroom.

The water was now ice cold and I was shivering. I hadn't seemed to notice when Jacob was in here with me. However he was keeping me entertained.

Holy shit, so much for me thinking he was some weird shaggy haired kid. Now he was a muscular tanned tattooed sex god.

After I regained the feeling in my body I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He was messing with me that is all.

He was obviously turned on and just as hot and bothered as I was. If he was, he sure as hell wouldn't have been as hard as he was. I know I instigated the whole situation by my little show in the kitchen but why did he have to get me all worked up like that.

After all my time with Edward he never produced that sort of reaction out of my body. But I hate Jacob, so why is he having this sort of affect over me? I do hate him, don't I?

I wrapped a towel around my body and made my way to my bedroom.

Much to my surprise Jacob was in there standing in front of my window looking out. When I stepped into the room he turned and looked at me before staring back out the window again.

He had begun to get dressed. At least he had shorts on now. The way he was partial leaned out the window made me nervous. Was Edward out there? Could he possibly have known what just happened in the shower?

With out thinking I walked over and stood next to Jacob. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He was still focused on something outside and I swear I saw his lips move but heard nothing come out of them.

"Is everything alright Jake?"

He turned to look at me and just nodded before stepping backward and closing this window and the blind.

I walked over to my closet and looked for an outfit. The sun still beamed through the window, despite the blinds being closed.

After making sure he was alright I walked to my closet and opened the doors.

"I will be downstairs when you are done we will leave." He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room.

I walked inside my closet trying to find my favorite pair of jeans. They were low rise and faded and had a few torn spots in them. Once I found them I slid them on and grabbed my purple halter top and pulled it over my head.

As I stepped out of the closet I finished tying the back and looked up. That is when I noticed it. I looked around the room quickly and noticed the bedroom window was open and the curtains were blowing in the breeze.

On my bed next to my pillow was a single red rose and a note. I picked it up as I yelled for Jacob.

_**YOU ARE MINE.**_

I recognized the handwriting as none other then Edwards. It didn't matter that he didn't sign his name.

"Whats wrong Bella?" He rushed into the room and I handed him the note.

"Shit. Stupid fucking lee-" He muttered and stopped abruptly and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was in the closet and when I came out the window was open and this was on the bed."

He walked over and hugged me and kissed me on top of the head.

"Come on let's get to La Push." He took my hand and started out of the room and down the stairs.

I grabbed my coat and my purse as Jacob sprinted around the house locking all the windows.

"I will be right back." He stood in front of me and as he turned to walk away I grabbed his arm. Obviously startled because of what just happened. He turned around and looked at me. I wondered if he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Don't go." I muttered. Guilt and remorse evident on his face.

"I just have to shut your bedroom window. I will be right back okay." He spoke to me slowly as if I was a child that didn't understand the instructions.

I nodded and he kissed my hand before walking out of my sight completely. For some strange reason I already felt safer with him around. Despite the fact he has only been here for two days and I completely despise him. Whenever he was around I felt as if nothing could harm me. Not even Edward.

Once he came back downstairs we walked out to his Tahoe hand in hand. He opened my door and helped me inside.

The entire ride to La Push was spent in silence. I kept sneaking glances at Jake the entire time. He seemed to be having an argument in his head about something. Part of me assumed it was about the rose and note on my bed.

When I saw him turn and look at me, I quickly dropped my head and adverted my attention to my hands. I couldn't help but think what might have happened if Jake wasn't in the room when I first entered it. Would Edward have already been waiting for me? And if so what would he have done?

Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I didn't want him anymore and the note scared me.

I pushed all thoughts of the note and Edward from my mind as we neared Billy's house. Jake helped me out of his car and held my hand as we walked to the door. Well, I thought, time to act like the perfect couple. And that is just what I did.


	6. Meeting Expectations

**CHAPTER 5**

MEETING EXPECTATIONS

**JPOV**

There probably was no need for our little charade here in La Push but Bella didn't know that. Well neither did Charlie for that matter.

Hand in hand we walked into the house. Dad and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table with their beers in hand. Charlie just smiled but my dad gave me a questionable look and an eyebrow raise once he noticed our hands. Not sure why though, he knew all about this little stint.

"Well, well it is nice to see you Bella. It sure has been while." Dad smiled at Bella and he scooted his chair out from the table and wheeled himself toward us. I watched as he held is hand out to Bella and she shook it with a smile on her face.

"It sure has, I am sorry about that." She looked genuinely apologetic and was showing a kindness I hadn't seen in her the past few days. I couldn't help but be transfixed on her very essence right now.

"Hey dad." Bella let go of my hand to hug her father. "He isn't giving you too much trouble I hope." She joked with my father as if it were nothing.

"Not at all. Only when he tries to cook I guess. However I could be asking you the same." Now his eyes were on me.

I waited for her to start complaining and rag on me for every little thing I did that bothered her.

She turned her attention to me and smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I gave her a small smile before I looked down.

"Jake has actually been very….warm." I could hear the kindness in her voice.

My eyes met hers once again and she began to blush and looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie and dad looking at each other and mouthing words back and forth.

Once dad noticed that I noticed their little exchange he cleared his throat.

"Bella, the rest of the guys are outside. Why don't you go out back and find Emily when Billy and I talk to Jake here?" Charlie spoke and pointed to the back door.

With one last smile she was off.

Dad waited until she was outside before he spoke.

"So what is with the holding hands and all the cutesy smiles?" He exhaled deeply. Before I could get a chance to answer Charlie spoke.

"Yeah you are either a good actor or you are starting to fall for my daughter."

I chuckled lightly. How could they possibly think I was falling for her? I am just good at what I do I guess.

"I just take my job seriously that's all." I looked to the floor again. "However I must admit she isn't that bad though. She is actually starting to grow on me. At first I thought she was just an immature, spoiled, conceded little bi-" I stopped short when I noticed my dads eyes grow wide in anticipation and Charlie choked on his beer.

"Uhh…I..uhmm..I am just going to go out back." I rushed as I nodded and started to walk away. However Charlie stopped me by standing in my way.

"You do that." Charlie muttered. "I don't think I need to warn you Deputy, I want you to be careful with my daughter. You understand me?" I nodded and moved out of my way and I made it out the back door with out any more interruptions.

Just as I made it out the back door I spotted Bella. The only problem was that Quil had his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her tightly to his body and I walked toward him ready to rip his arms off.

Once he eased up on the hold I heard him whisper as he leaned in next to her ear.

"Once you get rid of the loser you are with give me a call. You will have the chance to go out with a real man."

Hearing him say that made me even angrier with him. I wasn't sure why but I didn't like seeing any ones hands on her.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?! Get your hands off my girl." I tried t act jealous and insecure however I didn't have to use my acting skills too much.

Quil just glared at me as if he wanted me to explain my reaction. I could tell he had a million questions running through his mind. However I didn't waste my time trying to find out what they were.

"Come on Bella, let me introduce you to the others." Much to my surprise she walked over and snuggled into my side. She wrapped her arms round my waist and I draped an arm over her shoulder.  
Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She looked at Quil and then back at me

"Thanks for the offer but I am fine with the man I got." And then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips.

Our little show captured everyone's interest and they were all staring. Even Quil who now was all bugged eyed and open mouthed.

With our back yard being huge and right next to the beach we occasional would have bonfire parties. Sam and Embry were lighting the bonfire as we made our way toward them. They were most accepting of Bella and the situation at hand.

With Bella in tow we made our rounds and I introduced her to everyone there. She really seemed to enjoy herself and was easily at home with the surroundings.

Bella and I sat on a log next to the fire. She was still curled into my side with our arms around each other. Our intimate embrace was beginning to attract a lot of unwanted attention and stares.

I figured that now would be as good of time as any to talk to Sam about the leech problem.

As I began to stand Bella tightened her hold she had on me. Her fingers fisted in my shirts and began to turn white because of the tight hold.

"I will be right back okay baby." Her eyes met mine and I felt a twinge of something deep inside. I pushed the feeling aside and walked toward Sam only looking back once to find her focus intently on me.

There were many people dancing now and talking happily amongst each other. Sam was talking to Emily and Seth and I didn't want to interrupt so I just watched Bella.

She stayed quiet and didn't move off of the log. Her attention was focused on the fire burning brightly on the logs.

At first I didn't notice who it was that was approaching her. Once I got a good look I realized it was none other then Paul.

I watched as he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look up at him. I listened carefully so I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Hey there." He tried to flirt and smiled widely at her. A little too widely if you ask me. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I could see the beautiful crimson blush sweep across her face and she smiled. "I am not much of a dancer, sorry." Way to go Bella! Knock him down a few.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading. I will help you." He spoke and reached down taking her hands in his and gently pulling her up. He led her to where everyone else was dancing before tuning and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My name is Paul by the way." He was way to close to her body for my liking. Although it really shouldn't matter for some reason it did. I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"Oh sorry I am Bella." She blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but notice that she was right about being a horrible dancer. They didn't look like they were dancing as much as they were fumbling around.

"Oh right you are Jake's latest flavor of the week right?" Fuck. I saw the hurt on Bella's face immediately after he said that. I felt awful and wanted to punch Paul for upsetting her. No I wanted to fucking kill him.

"Yeah something like that." I heard Bella mumble under her breath as she looked down.

Paul must have gotten tired of having her step on his toes because he was pretty much swaying her around now. Her expression hadn't changed and I took it upon myself to do something about it.

I heard Sam's voice in the background saying my name but I didn't pay attention as I focused on Bella and made my way toward her.

"Hey Paul how about letting me dance with my girl?" I noticed Bella's face lit up as I spoke. Paul mumbled and even kissed Bella's hand as he stepped away and allowing me to take is place.

"What did he say to you Bella?" I looked down at her and her face fell once more as she recalled the earlier conversation with him.

I began to instruct her to move with me as I held her close to my body.

"Oh um nothing. Why do you ask?" She stuttered and refused to make eye contact. I just shrugged. It didn't take my expert hearing to know that she was lying.

I couldn't help but wonder why she would lie for Paul? To protect him. He obviously would have know I heard so why would he have even said it?

I turned my head to look back at Paul and found him next to Embry, Quil and Seth. All of them were watching us with a big smile on their face.

"I am sorry about my friends by the way they get like that round a beautiful girl." I leaned down until my lips were right at her ear. "I think you turned out being even more beautiful than they realized." I whispered softly before nipping her ear lightly.

The compliment caused her to squirm uncomfortably in my arms.  
Once I noticed just how closely the guys were watching us even I grew uncomfortable. Paul gave me a wink and nodded toward my dad and Charlie who were always watching us.

My dad gave me a disapproving look as Charlie stared daggers in my body. I cringed and whispered in Bella's ear again.

"You want to get out of her and go for a walk on the beach with me?"

Her eyes met mine for the first time since we started dancing and she smiled.

"Sure." She whispered back.

Havent updated for a while my computer was down! but if you like- please review!


	7. Announcement

Story announcement

**I wanted to make the announcement that this story will now be taken over by my beta ASH (Augustblack) and her beta. She is the heart of this story and has worked very hard on it for everyone and I know she will make me proud by how it turns out so show her some love and review. **

**I know you all will like it because what you have read so far has been her work so I want to see those reviews. :)**


End file.
